Great P365 War/Combatants
"With everything in chaos, it seems that the Great P365 War will have lots and lots of combatants. More combatants than any other battle, like the Great Crystal War from 'The Cutie Re-Mark,' and/or the final battle thingy from 'The Ending of the End - Part 2.' You see, I would be one of these humans who can join this great cause." --Su Ji-Hoon, The P365 Returns This is a list of combatants of the Great P365 War. List of Combatants (by Equipment) Allied Forces of Harmonic Friendship Apple Bloom Apple Bloom (codename Country Admiral) wields a first aid kit, a crate of survival sweets, an electrical net missile launcher and two Glock 17 pistols. Aya Brea Aya Brea wields a Beretta M9, a M4A1 Carbine, BRIDGES armor plate, and a active skeleton Babs Seed Babs Seed (codename Babs Seed) wields a pulse rifle, a radioactive nuclear waste ball catapult and a Vityaz-SN. Big McIntosh Big McIntosh (codename Country General) wields a first aid kit, a flamethrower, a fire missile launcher and a M60 machine gun. Cheerilee Cheerilee wields a net cannon, a first aid kit and a Franchi SPAS-12. Darwin Darwin wields a bazooka. Fizzlepop "Tempest Shadow" Berrytwist Fizzlepop "Tempest Shadow" Berrytwist (codename Shadowy Lieutenant) wields a bazooka and a backpack that has a harpoon missile launcher on it. Flash Sentry Flash Sentry (codename Flashing Lieutenant) wields a shotgun backpack, a spearthrower (atlatl) and a Desert Tech MDR. Higgs Monaghan Higgs Monaghan has a unknown number of weaponry. Flurry Heart Flurry Heart (codename Baby Sergeant) wields a first aid kit and a meatball cannon. Maria Sprintlight Maria Sprintlight wield a Pharo submachine gun,a Walther PPG, a riot shield and a advanced first aid kit Peter Stan Peter Stan wields an electrical net catapult, a first aid kit and a crate of survival sweets. Princess Cadance Princess Cadance (codename Princess Captain) wields a musket, an AR-15 assault rifle, a meatball bazooka and a Heckler & Koch XM8. Princess Celestia Princess Celestia (codename Survival Daytime Princess) wields a first aid kit, a net cannon and a minigun. Princess Luna Princesss Luna (codename Survival Nighttime Princess) wields a first aid kit, a chocolate ice cream bazooka and a Barrett M82. Serge Saphireclat Serge Saphireclat wields a Hellion Salvo rocket launcher, a KAP 45 pistol, a combat knife and an M26 grenades Scootaloo Scootaloo (codename Scooting Sergeant) wields a stun rod, a crate of survival sweets, an AR-15 assault rifle, a machete and an Uzi. Shining Armor Shining Armor (codename Ninja Captain) wields an ice cream bazooka, a katana, a pulse rifle, two pistols and an SIG SG 550. Silver Boltvision Silver Boltvision (nickname Boltsecia Death) wields a Paladin HB50 sniper rifle, a Strife pistol, a machete and an EMP grenades Sir Hander Sir Hander wields a donut cannon and a crate of survival sweets. Spencer Sprintlight Spence Sprintlight (nickname Eliteset Commando) wields R.A.W. machine gun, a MR6 pistol and a combat knife after equipped Exoskeleton suit Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle (codename Brave Warrior Commander) wields a grappling hook launcher, a crate of survival sweets, a musket, a sword, a marshmallow bazooka and an RPG-7. Tyler Tyler wields a catapult with nuclear waste bombs and a crate of survival sweets. Category:Characters Category:Great P365 War Category:Lists